The Huntress
by Shadow Fox777
Summary: A strange girl seemly comes out of the blue. Sadness looms in her eyes. With a hatred for demons she sets her sigts on Kurama, and Hiei soon after. The group now seeks to protect there demon friends. But this girl, is she more than what she seems?
1. The Strange Girl

****

The Huntress

Chapter 1 The strange Girl.

It was a beautiful day. Despite the fact that it was winter, It was fairly warm. A simple sweatshirt would be enough to keep you warm. School hours where long over at this time of day. A young girl sat in a tree just out of sight except to any one who would care to look up. Her cloths where a bit strange for this day and age. They where much like those once worn by Miko priestess. The top was red and the bottom was black. Her eyes where a hazel and seemed sad, and her hair was Black with Silver highlights and it was done up in a bun that was held securely with prayer beads. She also had a bandana wrapped around each hand, also held with prayer beads. She also had prayer beads going across her chest in the shape of an X. During school hours she wore the beads as well but with normal cloths. But after hours she would change in to this. She never removed the beads. When she was asked about them, she just said it was because she liked them. She was 18 and a senor in high school. However, she lived on her own, for she was an orphan. It was because she was 18 that she was allowed to live on her own. 

She adjusted her position in the tree. She clutched her bow tightly. It was also unusable for such a weapon to be seen in this day and age. But it was one of many she had been trained to use. For she, was a demon hunter. Her family had been for centuries. Which was why she was hiding up in a tree. Frankly she didn't care if people noticed her. For they where usually ignored her any way. Which was how she liked it. She preferred to be alone. 

"Hmmm?" she murmured when she suddenly felt a warm energy. She reached in to her kimono and pulled out a stone that she used to track demons. It was glowing a Crimson Red. That meant that there was a demon near by. But where?

She scanned the aria with her eyes but couldn't spot the demon. And her eyes site was keen. The demon must have a human discuses. She pulled out an arrow and chipped it on her tracking stone. Now the arrow head began to glow. She placed it in to the bow but did not pull it tight. She stood up and began to slowly turn. Watching the arrow head for it to glow brighter. When it did, she stopped to view her target. It was a male, probably about his mid to early twenties with red hair. He appeared to be human enough. But appearances could be deceiving. He looked like he was helping a women with her groceries. She narrowed her eyes. She pulled her bow tight. And let a special magic fill the arrow. 'If he's a demon, this will force him out of his human disguise.' she thought.

Kurama picked up two bags of groceries. He just got back from shopping with his mother. Although he did have a place of his own now, he did enjoy visiting her. She was especially happy right now, because after she talking him in to going to the store with her, she talked him in to staying for a few days, for she was felling lonely. He spoke happily with her, completely unaware he was being targeted.

She relies the arrow. It sailed threw the air and struck him on the left side of his back. When the arrow hit him he dropped the bags he had in his arms and felt immense pain. And ago zings scream escaped from him as he fell to his knees. He tried to suppress his screams, but there was so much pain, he could not. He could hardly even hear his human mothers screams of concern over his own screams of pain. The arrow was doing something to him, he could feel it. It was like it was forcing his full power to violently come out only, worse. 

"Shuichi! Shuichi! Oh My!" His mother cried over worry for her son. Her mind going a mile a minuet. She wanted to pull the arrow out, but there was the what if factor. 'What if I cause more damage? What if the bleeding doesn't stop of gets worse? What if…'

"Shuichi, what do I do?" She cried helplessly. Her son was still trying to suppress screams of pain. 

"Pull,… out… the … arrow." He managed through the pain. With out hesitation his mother grabbed the arrow and pulled hard. The arrow came out but, straggly, it vanished. The pain immodestly subsided and Kurama somewhat calmed. 

"Shuichi, are you alright?" 

"Yes mother, I'll be fine now." Kurama answered. He was pretty much lying but he didn't want to worry her. He even managed to give her a faint smile.

"I'm not going to fall for that one this time. Come on, lets go inside and see if we can treat that." she helped her son up and started to help him into the house. Kurama looked behind him on the way in but saw no one. Who ever had shot him, must have already left.

She jumped through trees and from building roofs. 'He's a demon, he hast to be. His reaction sagest it. His hair even started to turn silver. But the transformation should have been almost immediate but instead,……. If he's half demon I suppose that would explain it but then why would he set off the stone so strongly?' she wondered as she landed behind some buildings and started walking. She was deep in her own thoughts when she herd a sound like a trash can being knocked over. She whirled around. 

"Who's there?" She demanded.

****

~*~*~*~*~*

ShadowFox777: For this you can thank my little sister for being a phone hog. I was bord so, Oh the dissclamer. Ehhem. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. But I do won the girl. Oh and I know what your thinking. The arrow thing is a rip off of InuYasha. Well, I did use the show as a base for a lot of her abilities. Any way, hears a short clip for the next chap.

~*~*~*

Boton: Boton hear. Next time Kuwabara meets the strange girl in the ally. She seems as cold as ice. But almost gentle at the same time. I hope she doesn't do any thing to him. Nest time,

Her Name.


	2. Her Name

****

ShadowFox777: Rurouni Saiyan you're the first to read my story. I'm so happy. Many thanks. Well hears chapter two for you. Enjoy. Oh and if I spelled your name wrong, tell me and I'll fix it.

~*~*~*~

Chapter 2 Her Name.

"Meow." A cat came out from among the fallen trash cans. She sighed.

"Spooked by a cat. How unprofessional of me." she said to herself. She walked up to the cat, and knelt down and held out her hand. 

"I thought all cats where graceful."

The cat only rubbed agents her hand. It then began to purr. She picked it up. She wasn't surprised that the cat had taken a likening to her. Every cat did. While stroking the cat she noticed it's collar. 

"Well, it looks like you have a home." 

"Meow."

"Eikchi!"

"Huh?" she said and looked up at the sudden cry of a name. She looked at the cats collar, the name matched. 

"Eikchi!"

"Well it sounds like your daddy's looking for you. Lets see if we can find him shall we?"

She didn't have to walk far. The Boy looking for his cat came around the corner. He immediately noticed her with his cat. 

"Eikchi!" he ran up and took the cat in to his arms. 

"Eikchi I was so Worried about you! Thank you so much for finding her. By the way my name's Kuwabara."

Your welcome. It was no trouble. I like cats anyway. Although I fancy dogs personally. Both are wonderful companions." she replied. 

"You said it. I just love kittens Isn't that right Eikchi?" he said as he looked at thee cat lovingly. Kuwabara then looked at the girl. 

No offence or anything, but, what's with the weird clothes, and the beads, and the bow and arrows if you don't mind my asking?"

She looked at Kuwabara. 

The cloths are comfortable. I like the beads, and I carry the weapons because it makes me feel safe. I just like them."

"Yea? Well, I really don't get it, but I guess it's ok. Hay thanks again for finding Eikchi. She really means a lot to me."

"No problem. Now if you'll excuses me, I really must be going." She turned to leave. 

"Hay wait! At least tell me your name before you go!"

She stopped, and turned to look at him. 

"It's Yogosu." she replied. Then continued walking.

~*~*~*

Boton: Boton hear. Well, it seems there are many sides to this girl. As for Kuwabara, he'll get a real surprise from his sister when he gets home. Kurama tells the other what happened as it seems that instead of finding a new case, a new case has found them. They are determined to find out how attacked Kurama. Oh Use caution boys. I get the feeling that who ever did it will be different from any one else you ever faced.

~*~*~

Shadow Fox 777: yes folks the cat is the same one that Kuwabara had the beginning of the series. Kittens do grow up. Oh and if anyone could tell me the cats actual name, of the correct spelling, Please tell me. 

R&R! ^_^

Reviews make me happy. My other story hasn't had any reviews as of late. It makes me sad. 


	3. The Mystery

****

Shadow Fox777: A special thanks to Kohaku262 and Rurouni Sayan who reviewed my fic. Oh and thanks again to Rurouni for telling me how to spell the name of Kuwabara's cat. Please enjoy the next chapter of my story. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. But I do own Yogosu. Please enjoy.

~*~*~*~

Chapter 3 The Mystery

Kuwabara was quite happy to have found his cat. It was a bit of a walk home, but he didn't mind. However, when he got home, he was practically strangled by his sister when he got in the house. 

"Where the Hell have you been?!" Shizuru demanded. Kuwabara panicked. Especially since he didn't know what he did.

"I'm Sorry sis! I was out looking for Eikchi! And I found her see?" he said as he held up the cat. 

"Oh, well, that's good. But, Yusuke's been trying to get a hold of you for an hour! Your friend Kurama was attacked!"

"WHAT!?"

"You need to meet the others. Kurama is at his mother's right now. They said for you to meet them there." 

"Ok I'm going." Said Kuwabara as he started out the door, Eikchi still in his arms. Then he paused and turned back around. 

"Uh, could you feed my cats and kittens?" He asked, hading Eikchi to his sister.

"Yea sure. JUST GO!"

"Ok Ok, I'm going!"

~*~*~

They where in Kurama's old room. Kurama was laying on his stomach on the bed, Hiei was leaning agents the wall by the window, and Yusuke had found and pulled up a chair and was sitting backwards in it, facing Kurama. They where in the middle of talking when Kuwabara came in. 

"Kuwabara, what took you so long?" demeaned Yusuke. 

"Sorry guys, I had to go find Eikchi. She got out. Don't worry though, I found her, Well, actually this girl found her." Explained Kuwabara but he was cut short by Yusuke.

"Well that's nice but can we get back to the matter had hand?"

"Oh, right. So what happened?" asked Kuwabara. 

"I was shot with an arrow." said Kurama quietly. His lined with thought.

"Wha? An arrow?" Kuwabara said with surprise. 

"Yes, when it struck me, I felt immense pain. To make matters worse, my mother was present when it happened." 

There was a pause. Every one took the time to process what was said. Kurama continued. 

"My mothers presents was both a concern and a blessing. She was there to pull the arrow out, but there was the chance that she could have been attacked as well. And I know the arrow held some kind of well, magical properties. For lack of a better term. Because when my mother was helping to treat my injury, she asked me if I might have knowtested my hair seemingly change to silver." 

Fro a moment there was a slight pause when the slight sound of thunder was herd as it started to rain. 

"I strongly believe that the power in the arrow was trying to change me in to my Demon form." 

"Ok, what could do that?" asked Yusuke.

"Perhaps a demon of some kind. But If I didn't know any better, I'd say is was a Demon hunter of some kind. They once where the only one's known to be able to do that. But they haven't existed for centuries." said Hiei. 

"Well Hiei, supposedly, neither have we." said Kurama.

"Hay what happened to the arrow that hit you? What did you do with it?" asked Yusuke.

"Well, according to my mother, it strangely despaired after she pulled it out of my back." answered Kurama.

"Weird." said Yusuke.

He then turned his head to see Kuwabara looking out the window that was next to Hiei. His seemed deep in thought, which for Kuwabara, did not happen often. 

"Hay Kuwabara, what's up?" asked Yusuke. 

"That girl I told you about, the one who found my cat, she had a bow and arrows with her."

~*~*~*~

Yogosu: Demons, I hate them. Cold unfeeling, uncaring demons. My family, they, they just, ……………… WHY!? 

Next time in 

The Huntress

Shrouds of Mystery.

~*~*~*~

Shadow Fox777: Did you enjoy? I hope so. Oh something I for got to mention, When I started this fic. Yusuke and Keiko are married in it. You'll see in a few chapters. I don't think it's said out right, but that fact is implied. So there I told yea. 

Please R&R. oh one more thing, I have projects to work on, So I may not be able to up date for week or two. But I will try. Thanks again for reading and please leave me a review. 


	4. Shrouds of Mystery

****

ShadowFox777: Ok I know I said I probably wouldn't be able to up date in a while, but what can I say? I'm in a good mood. I don't own Yu Yu. But I do Own Yogosu and her family. 

Chapter 4 Shrouds of Mystery

Yogosu was walking out side when the rain started. She only paused to look up at the sky for a moment and then continued to walk. The rain made it much colder but right now, she didn't care. People on the side walks walked right by her with out giving her a second look. Eager to get back to their dry homes. Not like a few months ago. Soon she found her self by a certain grave yard. 'Might as well visit since I'm hear.' she thought. She entered the cemetery and wandered until she found who she was looking for. 

"Mom, Sis," She said sadly. She looked at the third grave, which was to the left of her mothers. 

"I wish you where my father." tears began to fill her eyes as nightmares of that dreadful day came flooding back to her,

(Flashback)

"Great dinner Mom."

"Yea Mom you really out did yourself.: 

"So glad you enjoyed it. Well, what should we do now?" 

"How about we rent a movie?" 

"That sounds like fun. Ok lets …"

Crash! Her mother was cut off by the sound fallowed by a pack of demons breaking in.

"No! Quickly to eh weapons!"

"Mom, we're cut off!"

"No!"

(End flashback)

"You'll catch cold out hear. Especially dressed like that with no rain coat." 

The voice surprised her, and the rain stopped falling on her. She turned around to see who was behind her. She saw a fairly tall man, with brown eyes and brown hair standing behind her, holding his umbrella so it was keeping the rain off of both of them. He was wearing a black winter coat and blue jeans. Seeing who it was, she only went back to her sad complexion and returned her attention to the graves before her.

"What are you doing hear?" she asked.

"Hay she was my Mom to. Just as you're my little sister."

"Half sister. And you could get in to big trouble if they find out we've been talking." 

"No one ever said I couldn't visit Mom hear. Bumping in to you was just luck."

"True, but you chose the family. Mom chouse banishment. For my life. Sis to."

"Cassandra was always a big softy. I miss her."

"Cory, why are you hear?" she turned around now to look at him.

"Look, it's been eighteen years since you where born, and the day Mom made her chouse to raise you. You little half demon. I wanted to see how you where doing over the past three month since their deaths."

"You could get in big trouble for that. And don't call me Half demon like that! You make it sound cute."

Cory only smiled.

"Mom did well finding away to hid all your demon fetchers. You actually look human. May I assume it's the prayer beads?"

"You may, look, you shouldn't be hear." 

"Listen, like I told Mom that day, just because we are taking different roads, doesn't mean we aren't family any more."

(Flashback)

It's dark, a babies crying can be heard, along with the voices of about three old women and the intermediate family of the new born child.

"Well, what is it?"

"It's a girl, and a half demon."

"So it's not the last child of my son."

"No, I'm afraid it's not."

"Please, let me hold her, my child, Please."

"Very well." agents her better judgment, the old women hands the crying child to her mother. Who instantly quiets down on e safe in her mothers arms.

"Her name shall be Yogosu." the old woman said.

"You know the family law, our blood line can not be tainted by Demon blood. You must make a chouse, the family tradition, or the child's life. I'm sorry but that is how it must be."

The mother held the child close to her.

"Must I chose? With the proper training she could become the most powerful…"

"The family law can not be broken. I'm sorry but I can not have it so. You must chose. She wasn't even conserved willingly. She was forced on you." 

"I know…." The mother paused, and looked that the child in her arms, so innocent, and helpless. "But… I can not let he be killed. I, I chose her."

"Very well." The old women turned to the elder children. 

"Now you can chose to stay with us, or, your mother."

"I can not leave Mother alone. I chose her."

"Cassandra, child of sixteen years, has made her chose. Cory?"

"I, I need time to think about this.."

"Very well." 

Later that night….

"Mom?"

"Yes Cory?"

"I, I have decided to stay with the family. I will hold fathers legacy. I'm sorry." 

"Don't be sorry my son." She placed a comporting hand on his shoulder, and smiled. "You are nineteen and an adult now. You would have gone out on your own soon anyway. I'm going to miss you so much." She then began to cry. 

"Mom, listen to me, You, Cassandra, and Yogosu hear, may be getting banished from the family, but, that Doesn't mean that I'm not Your son any more. Just because we are taking different roads, doesn't mean we aren't family any more. I love you, don't ever forget that."

(End flashback)

" I meant those words then, and I mean them now. Like it or not, I AM your bother, and you are my sister." Yogosu closed her eyes and smiled.

"That's true. Mom said you always had a way of bringing a smile to ones face." she opened her eyes, 'but still, if the family counsel finds out that you have been speaking to me, it could mean big trouble for you." 

"Yea well, my chouse right? Besides, a cemetery really isn't the place you want to spend your birthday is it?"

She looked at him in surprise. 

"What? Did you think I could for get? Come on, take me to your home. No one should have to spend their birthday alone." Cory held out his hand. Yogosu smiled and walked right by him. 

"This way." she said.

"Ok, besides that, your all wet."

She playfully punched him in the shoulder.

*~*~*~*~*

****

ShadowFox777: Thanks to all of you who reviewed and will Review. R&R. Yusuke and his friend will return for the next chapter. Sorry, they not in this one. But I found this chapter necessary. Well, R&R!


	5. Demon Huntress?

****

ShadowFox777: Happy birthday to me! Heh, Good mood so you get an update. I'm going to try to post something else to. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh One more thing, I have really got to check my reviews before posting a new chapter. Sycogrl64, How did you know Yogosu was a demon? Or, half demon rather, I didn't mention any thing about that until the last chapter. You scare and amaze me. Rurouni Saiyan, thank you for continually reviewing. My twin sis says this is my best story so far. Even better than the one I'm currently working on. My twin is lucky, she's my first reviewer for all my stories. How lucky is she? Well I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. 

~*~*~*~

Chapter 5 Demon Huntress?

"She had that kind of weapon in this day and age and you didn't get the least bit suspicious?" asked Yusuke.

"Well I didn't know Kurama had been shot at the time, and I did ask her about it. She said they made her feel safe. She felt pretty human to me and she seemed nice." defended Kuwabara.

"Of course she would seem human fol. Demon Hunters and slayers are human." said Hiei.

"Well We don't even know if she was one of these demon hunters!" yelled Kuwabara.

"Could you please not yell? We are in my mothers house." said Kurama, rather annoyed. At least, they hoped it was annoyed and not angry. They have seen him angry and you did not what to get him angry.

"Sorry man." replied Kuwabara.

"Well back to this girl, what did she look like?" asked Yusuke.

"Ok let me think. Ummm."

"If we wait for him to actually think, we could be hear for weeks."

"Shut up Sortie! Now lets see, she had black hair, silver highlights, I couldn't tell how long it was because her hair was up in a bun, Her cloths where kind of weird, she was wearing a lot of beads, and she seemed kind of sad."

"Is that it?" asked Hiei.

"Well, she was of a descent height." Kuwabara said a bit sheepishly.

"Oh well that helps." said Yusuke. "The only things you could remember are thing that our only suspect could change at the drop of a hat."

"Shut up Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled getting right up in Yusuke's face.

"Her cloths, what where strange about them?"

Kurama intruded, his head now raised. His question also served to break up the conflict that was about to start.

"Huh?" asked Kuwabara.

"Her cloths, you said they where strange, how so?" Kurama gave Kuwabara his full attention. Hopefully this would serve to get him a clear answer.

"Well, they where black and red but that's not what was weird about them. Her shirt was a bit baggie and the sleeves where long and droopy you know kind of like one of those old fashion Kimonos." Kuwabara's face was lined with thought.

"Go on.."

"..Her pants where also kind of big and came up pretty high."

"What about her name? Did you get that?" Yusuke asked.

"Yea I got it."

"Well, what is it?" Asked Yusuke, his patients wearing thin.

"Uh, I for get."

"Well your no help."

"Actually he might have been. We may not know if she's the one who attacked me or not, but right now she is our only suspect until Boton comes back with more information." said Kurama.

"You know, I can't shake the feeling that I saw her somewhere before. Like on T.V. or something." said Kuwabara.

"You mean like in the news?" asked Kurama. Probably pointless but worth a try. 

"Yea I bet that's it! But I don't remember when or why."

"Probably a few months ago then." Yusuke starched and got out of his seat. "Well, I got to get home, Kaiko could get worried. We'll meet tomorrow and talk about this more ok?" Then Yusuke headed out.

The others decided that it was time for them to leave as well. Kurama was left to dwell in this own thoughts. The quiet didn't last long however. There was a light knock in the door. 

"Come in mother."

The door opened and his mother walked in. 

"Shuichi, I called the police and told them what happened."

'Great. Just what I need.' thought Kurama sarcastically.

"They said that they would keep an eye out for any one who might have attacked you. But with no clues there's not much else they can do. They might post some one to keep an eye on you as well."

"Oh mom, I don't need this."

"Shuichi, you have an injury in your back."

"Mom, for all we know it could have been someone who just missed there target and panicked." said Kurama. Not a likely possibility but still one. His attempts to calm his mother where not working out to well. His sighed. This was not going to be easy. 

~*~*~*~

Koenma: The might Koenma hear, In the next chapter we get to lean more about Yogosu and her strange family. And a bit more about her past, I think.

Yusuke: Just get to the point pacifier breath.

Koenma: ……. Next time in The Huntress Birthday Surprises.

~*~*~*~*

****

ShadowFox777: There you have it. R&R! I love it when people review. Come on, this one's supposed to be better than Many Meetings. Review! Tell you what, you review and I will give out some birthday cake. 


	6. Birthday Surprises

ShadowFox777: OK time to give out that promised cake. First, a piece of Cake to Cameron. The action will be coming soon. I think the next chap. Not sure cuz I don't have my note book with me. Ah hold on I'll go get it. (Planet Cronaria Battle field music. SSBM.) Ok I'm back. (Checks note book.) Nope, the next chapter is basically humor. Ok well the actions coming. Next a piece of cake to Rurouni Saiyan. A God huh? Not to sure about that, but since she is cool and a way cool author, that's enough for me. And last but not least, a piece of cake to Katsuri. And hears the next chapter so you can eat you cake and read it at the same time. Enjoy.

-------

Chapter 6 Birthday Surprises.

She came down the stairs now wearing a red sweat Shirt and a pair of black sweat paints. Cory raised an eye brow.   
"What's with all the red and black?" he asked.  
"One, you have only seen two outfits. Two, if you really must know it's resent." She replied.  
Cory let out a chuckle.   
"Well I guess that's to be expected. So, you decided to stay at the house huh? Despite what happened hear?"  
Yogosu walked in to the dinning room.  
"Where else would I have gone?" she asked.   
"Ahh, you got me there."  
This time Yogosu let out the short chuckle. 'Hmm, the first time I've done that in Months.' she thought.  
"So how do you get by?" asked Cory as he joined her in the dinning room.  
"I sell things that some of the demons I slay have that might be valuable. Unless it's stolen or dangerous to humans Then I have to return it, or destroy it. OH and I have a job at an animal shelter." she replied.  
"Nice. I heard you became quite the demon huntress." said Cory, as he got closer.  
"Your lucky your birthday was so close. Otherwise you would have been put in to a foster home. Otherwise you might not have been able to keep all the family's weapons."  
"Not to mention my little secret. It took a lot of convincing and arguing. But, at only a month and a half out of the hospital I'm surprised I still don't have reporters at my door."  
"Well, for what it's worth, happy birthday sis." said Cory as he held out a small box to her, done up in a single red ribbon.  
Yogosu took the small box and opened it. She took out a triangle shaped stone with a black panther carved in to it. The panther's head facing the point on the stone. She gave a smile. One of both anger and happiness.  
"Thanks but I prefer dogs."  
"Aw come on. You know you like it Besides that's no ordinary stone. It's a new demon indicator." said Cory. Looking rather pleased.  
"What's wrong with the one Mom gave me?"  
"Nothing really. You Know how sometimes normal humans can set it off if they have a high enough spirit energy level right?"  
"Yea,"  
"Well this one than tell the difference. Blue is human. Red Demons, actually, it a crimson red, but still, oh and Orange for Hanyu's. The arrow shape and the panther work too Use the arrow as the pointer of course. The closer you get to a lock on the demon, the brighter the panther glows."  
"Cool." she as she ran her fingers along the edge of the panther. "And I won't set it off?"  
"Nope."  
"In that case can I assume you made it your self?" she asked letting a bit more of a smile on her face.  
"You may." replied Cory. At that moment she hugged him.  
"Thank you." she said.  
"Your welcome, Hay I really need to get going. I'd stay longer but….."  
The door ringing of the door bell interrupted him. Yogosu went to the door and answered. She social worker stood there.  
"Oh high. How are you? Um, come in."  
"Thanks."  
Yogosu reluctantly let her in.  
"Oh, I didn't relies you had company. Usually your alone."   
"Oh, him? He's ah…" 'Should I tell her the truth?' Yogosu wondered. She bit her lip.  
"A friend. The names Cory." He held out his hand.  
"Right. Sue, Cory, Cory, Sue. She's my Social worker, she was hired by some one to come check up on me every now and then." said Yogosu.  
"Nice to meet you." replied Sue and she shook Cory's hand.   
"Pleaser. What's with the box?"   
"Oh this? Well it's a present for Yogosu hear." She replied as she handed it to Yogosu. It was wrapped in wrapping paper and done up with a bow.  
"Happy 18. Open it." said Sue. She had one of those I hope you like it looks on her face.  
"Yea come on in, uh, Yogosu. Open it." said Cory.  
Yogosu opened the box.   
"Oh wow." she replied as she pulled out a beautiful Dragon statuette. Painted in purples, blues, and gold.  
"So you like it?" asked Sue.  
"Yes, I do."  
"Good. That didn't come cheap."  
"I'll bet. Well I have to get going. Sorry I can't stay." said Cory and he went to the door. When he opened the door, night was already well apron them.  
"Gee, it sure got dark early didn't it?" commented Cory.  
Just to see if he could get a smile from his sister.  
"Cory, it's winter It always gets dark early." said Yogosu with a smile.  
"Really? Well, good-bye."  
"Bye." said Sue and Yogosu together.  
After the door shut Sue looked out the window.  
"Hay look, it's starting to snow."  
"It wasn't sapost to snow today." said Yogosu as she joined Sue at the window.   
"Well, the day's over. Night time has it's own surprises." replied Sue.  
  
Yusuke just arrived home and was standing in front of his door when the snow began to fall.   
"Wow." he said as he went inside.  
"Welcome home Yusuke."  
"Hay Keiko."

------

Yusuke: Well of course we're all concerned abut the current situation. But that's not what's keeping me from sleeping. It's that dope Kuwabara!

Next time in A demon Huntress.  
"Don't Call me in the middle of the night!"

-------------

ShadowFox777: There you have it. R&R please! Since I'm free for the time being, the more Reviews I get, the faster this story gets updated. So Review Review Review!

Ok yea, last min change. I almost forgot. I had an AOL friend bugging me. A special thanks to Sword master Jeff for going over this chapter for any misused words of spelling errors that my comp didn't pick up. Thanks Jeff.


	7. Don't call me in the middle of the night...

****

I can't believe it! I had this chap all edited and ready and apparently I forgot to post it! BAKA BAKA BAKA! Er, enjoy.

Chapter 7 Don't call me in the middle of the night!

It was late. Kuwabara was tossing and turning in his sleep. Suddenly he shot up.

"Yogosu! That was her name!" Kuwabara began to search franticly for a phone. Knocking a few things on the floor as he did so. He felt he had to tell one of the other before he forgot. When he found it he dialed Yusuke's number.

When the phone began to ring, the first thing that happened was a pillow got plopped on to it. The ringing sound was defend, but didn't stop.

"Yusuke, just pick up the phone, it's probably for you any way. May be it's your boss with one of your missions.." said Keiko sleepily.

"He never uses the phone.." Yusuke replied, with equal drowsiness.

The phone rang about two more times before Yusuke groaned with irritancies.

"Who in there right mind would call at this time of night?" he murmured as he finally picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He said sleepily.

"_Yusuke, I remembered her name, It's Yogosu!_"

"Kuwabara?" Well that figers, he was never in his right mind. But, when everything finally register, Yusuke got angry.

"You called me at 2 stinking am, Just to tell me that!!" Keiko stirred once again,

"Yusuke, If your going to yell at your friends please go do it down stairs.."

"_Sorry! But I felt like I had to tell some one before I forgot again!"_

"Kazuma! Get off the stinking phone and Go Back to sleep!"

Yusuke didn't take much notice to Shizuru yelling at Kuwabara in the back ground, for the sudden screaming that Kuwabara was doing, probably from dodging stuff being thrown at him, or maybe Shizuru was beating him up again, he didn't care.

"You'd Better be Sorry, It's two Stinking AM!"

"_Ahh! Ok sorry! Got to go Bye!"_

Then there was a click signaling that Kuwabara had hung up.

"Yusuke I wish you would keep your voice down. It's 2am." said Keiko sleepily.

"Yea, I know. Sorry Keiko."

Yusuke laid back down, surprisingly, pondering over the new information on this mystery girl and suspect number one, on the "Who attacked Kurama" list.

'Yogosu, why dose that name ring a bell?' thought Yusuke.

"Wait a min, Hay, Keiko?"

"Hmm?"

"Do we have any old newspapers?"

"If we do there down stairs."

"Thanks."

Yusuke got up and went down stairs. Once he got down stairs, he searched for a few moments then found the stack of old papers they used to help start fires in the fire place in the winter. He only skimmed through them. Frankly he was surprising himself that he was even up doing this at all. He finally came to one dated about three months ago. Yusuke looked at the picture, a front page one at that. A girl was lying in a hospital bed, looking upset and miserable. And who wouldn't, she was pretty banged up, and probably had lost of stinking reporters bugging her if she was on the front page. She wasn't looking directly at the camera, and seemed almost on the brink of tears. He looked at the text below the picture. "17 year old Yogosu, lone savior of a vicious attack on her home and family. Continued on page 4b." Yusuke looked at the picture again. The girl had some beads clenched in her fist, and her hair had broad silver highlights.

The next morning every one gathered in the Ramin shop. Yusuke sat waiting behind the counter when Hiei arrived. Fallowed shortly by Kurama, who as usual, hid the fact that he had been hurt well.

"Hay Kurama, how you doing?" asked Yusuke.

Kurama looked behind him, casually, then sat down at a stool by the counter before answering.

"I'm fine, Yusuke. Thanks"

"Hay, what's with the caution? Don't tell that attack has you spooked." said Yusuke, half teasing half worried.

"No it's not that. You see, My other called the police. Due to the lack of evidence, save the wound on my back there's not much they can do, but, I strongly believe I'm being fallowed."

"Oh great, that's all we need."

Knowing Kurama's keen senses, he was Rarely mistaken, and if he thought he was being fallowed, than, yea odd are he was.

"We could find out for sure." said Hiei, reviling his katana and taking hold of the hilt.

"UH UH, No Way! That's asking for more trouble than it's worth!" Yelled Yusuke.

"Hn, suit yourself." replied Hiei, who for once, decide to take a seat.

"Any of your old, "Friends" in the aria?"

Kurama shook his head.

"No, there has been no reported demon actively any way."

Just then Kuwabara came in.  
"Hay Guys,"

"Hay Kuwabara, Well, now that your hear.." Yusuke bent down and grab a paper behind the counter and plopped it down. "is this her?"

Kuwabara slid the paper over to him so he could get a better look.

"Yea, that's her. Wow, she looks pretty badly beaten."

"Check out the date."

Kuwabara looked at the date.

"Three months ago."

"Yea, roughly the same amount of time we spent tracking down that gang of demons we brought in last week."

Kurama lifted his head.

"They where wanted for the slaughter of human, It was that attack that we where able to track them down." he said as he pulled the paper closer to him so he could get a better look.

"Wait a minuet, are you saying this girl is a member of the last family those guys attacked?" asked Kuwabara.

"Yep. And now we can keep her on our suspect list. It says hear that she refused to answer most of the reporters questions. I'm betting it's because she knew what attacked her. And I'll bet she has a big hatred for demons. That would give her motive."

"But that doesn't mean she has the abitlys we are talking about. I hardly dought she could have learned them over such a short time period." Hiei Chimed in. Even he joined the group to get a better look at the picture.

"You know Hiei we could be getting spied on." said Yusuke.

"WHAT?! Why didn't you guys tell me?" asked Kuwabara. But they just ignored him.

"Who cares?" said Hiei in his usale manner.

"I'm sure we are now." Said Kurama. Before any one could reply to Hiei's remark.

"Why?" asked Yusuke.

"Because that car hasn't moved since I got hear., And it's passengers are still occupying it."

"So what do we do now?" asked Yusuke.

"I say we go to spirit world like we planed." said Kuwabara.

"For once the fools right." Said Hiei.

The group then got up, and disappeared in to the back.


	8. Questions and Some Answers

****

Hay ALL! Yo, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, But I DO own Yogosu.

Ok now also, I'd like to thank the author formerly know as sword master Jeff. For the fast spell checking he did on this chap. I'm sorry I couldn't remember your new pen name Jeff! I'm bad with names.! Review when your done. More reviews mean fast updates!

Chapter 8 Questions and some answers.

Once in Spirit World, they closed the portal behind them. Boton was there to great them.   
"Hello all. What brings you here? Koenma hasn't sent for you. There hasn't been any new missions. I thought you all would enjoy the break."  
"Well, unexpected circumstances came up. We think a case might have found us." answered Yusuke. Boton immediately looked concerned.   
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
"What we mean is, Kurama here got shot with an arrow yesterday."  
"Oh my!" Boton turned her attention to Kurama. "Are you ok? Did you get a look at your attacker?"  
At this time the others were looking at Kurama with a look that said 'you didn't tell her?'  
Kurama ignored them for the moment and shook his head.   
"No Boton, I didn't get a look at who. But I'm fine really."   
Yusuke sighed. 'Ok, he asked for info, but clearly didn't tell them why. Oh well. Like I care.'   
"Well, as long as you're all right. I don't know what I would do if anything…"  
"Happened to us, yeah we heard that speech before. Can we see Koenma now?" Interrupted Yusuke. He hated this 'oh I'm so worried about you stuff. Just as long Keiko didn't find out that he still hated it, he was fine.   
"Yes of course. This way." Said Boton. And she lead them down the hallway to Koenma's office.  
When they reached his office Koenma was doing his usual work. Stamping papers. Not even reading them. 'Must have fallen behind again.'   
"Hey toddler!"  
"Yusuke! OH, Koenma sir, we got trouble." Boton said, Trying to take the focus off of Yusuke's well, whatever you want to call it. Seeing how he was always acting this way. Even when things looked, quite bad.   
"What now?" Asked Koenma rather annoyed at being interrupted in his work. Just when he was beginning to actually make progress. Kurama took a step forward.  
"Yesterday I asked for reports on demon activity. This is because yesterday I was shot. And after thinking on it for some time, I'm almost convinced that arrow had purification properties."   
Koenma froze mid stamp.   
"You know something?" asked Hiei.   
Koenma swallowed. "Yes, I do. While most humans abandoned the demon hunting tradition, due to the creation of the three worlds, the demon number became well, almost non existent in the human world. Mind you back then, Demons had full run of the place. And of course the humans created ways of fighting them. Some even able to tap in to there spirit energy and transforming it in to a deadly force for demons. Such beings where called priestess and priests. Also there where Monks, Demon slayers, hunters, you name it. Of course, it was those that knew how to kill and ward them off that the demons most feared and hated. They took the chance to kill one such individual if ever the occasion presented it's self. George, Bring me the old files. On humans with unusable abilities!"   
The blue ogre who always seemed to be at Koenma's disposal poked his head in the room. And with a kind of salute, he said, "Right away Koenma sir." And then he disappeared.   
The Renkai had been paying close attention to the little history lesson.   
"Ok, we know you'll still find priests and priestesses in shrines nowadays. And Monks to. Are you saying that one of them just left there home to go out and shoot Kurama here?"  
Just then George, (or as some of us know him, Ogre,) Came in to the room.   
"I have the files you asked for Koenma sir." He said as he handed him 3 rather full folders. "Ah thank you Ogre. Now as for your question Yusuke, it's possible though for some strange reason I doubt it." He opened the first file labeled Demon slayers. In it he pulled out Photos or drawing of people donning unique armor and in some cases large weapons. Some even looked to be made of bone. "Demon slayers where very resourceful. They often used parts of the demons they sleighed to make weapons to fight them."  
"Makes sense." Said Hiei. "What better way to fight your enemy then with there own weapons."  
"Not many here with bows and arrows Koenma." Said Yusuke as he looked though the pictures with Kurama and Kuwabara. Hiei looked on with them, but didn't actually help go through them.   
"Well, I didn't think it would be them. You'll find family with such weapons as heirlooms and are probably not good for battle any more. Besides, these people where usually the type to use their heads, and own physical strength. Not many could use their spirit energy. Though, every now and then you would find one that could." He took the old files from them and opened the other files. "IN these I have mostly Priests, Priestesses, Monks, and well, Those of one of the latter professions who made demon hunting a full time job. Then you just have ordinary human beings who hunted Demons. It was probably one of these that attacked you Kurama."   
Yusuke picked up a picture of a priestess. "So we can rule out a demon being the attacker?"   
"Yes you lunk head. Only humans have ever been known to conger the purifying energy that demons feared!" Koenma snapped. As if it was the most Obvious thing in the world.  
"Ok Ok, Shessh." Yusuke put the photo back down and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He then turned his head to the side and looked at Koenma through the corner of his eyes. 'Jerk.'  
"As for who the actually shooter is, I'll have to get back to you on that. So few humans have kept up the tradition that they will be hard to track. In The mean time, Kurama, Hiei, you two be especially careful. Yusuke, I want you to be careful too."  
"What about me?" Asked Kuwabara.  
"Kuwabara, you can be careful if you want but as you have no demon blood, you have nothing to worry about." Yusuke snickered. Kuwabara gave him a look that said watch it or I'll pound you. "Yusuke, with you being mostly human, you shouldn't have to worry, But do be careful just the same. Understood?"  
"Yes sir." The three said at once in a flat tone. Two of which lacking seriousness.   
"can the sarcasm will you boys? This is serious."   
"Hn. We'll see."   
After that, they left Koenma's office and retuned to the human world in the park area. Of course, no one was around.   
"Now that's how you elude the cops!" joked Yusuke and he started laughing. Kuwabara also started laughing and Kurama chuckled a bit.  
"You are all Idiots." said Hiei.

__

Boton hear, The boys have a nice walk in the snow on there way back to the shop. But that ice stroll is interrupted when you know who shows up. And the boys get a good look at her for the very first time. Of course she means business. I hope the boys come out of this alright. Next time in

The Huntress.

The next attack.  


****

There you go another chapter. Leave a review. 5 or more reviews, and I'll give you a fast update. Tell people!! Wooh whooo! Sugar high! R&R!!


	9. The Next Attack

Hey ALL! Yo, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, But I DO own Yogosu. Also, to Rurouni Saiyan, No this isn't a Inu Yu Yu crossover. Sorry. But Like I said, I did use a lot of facts gathered from InuYasha to create a back ground and add to the creation of Yogosu. Sorry, wishful thinking. Also, thanks to Elizabeth to reviewing as well. Any way, I hope those who read this enjoy it. And please, leave a Review. They make me happy.

Chapter 9

The next attack

It was still snowing. And it was falling pretty heavily. Yusuke was beginning to wish he had thought to grab his coat before they left for spirit world. Hiei didn't have a coat, but he was well, Hiei. And since Kurama and Kuwabara walked, they had their winter coat. Yusuke just shrugged it off as he increased his spirit energy level to keep warm. It was a nice day to be at the park. Not a lot of people around at all. In fact, the place seemed deserted.

Yogosu was lying in a tree, in her 'priestess' clothing. She was not called in to work today, and was enjoying the weather. She was half asleep you could say, watching the snow fall. The red and black would make it easier to be spotted in this weather but right now she didn't care. She was enjoying watching the snow fall. Suddenly she felt her demon tracking stone resonate with energy. She had both her stones on, but paid attention to the one her brother gave her. The only reason she had her mothers with her was because she couldn't bear to leave it behind. She pulled out her brother stone which hung like a pendent around her neck. It was changing from red to blue. With longer intervals during the red period. She looked around from her perch in the tree and saw a group of four boys walking several yards from her current position.

She pointed the stone at them one by one. First she pointed it at Kuwabara. Human, then she saw the boy she recognized earlier, Demon, Then Yusuke, ... she paused at Yusuke, the stone was glowing purple.. 'It's not supposed to glow purple.. And the red head, he's the same one from yesterday.' she pointed it at the shortest member of the group. Demon. She took out her bow and an arrow, and armed it. She pulled back on the arrow taking careful aim. They were just close enough to try to get the pair of them with one arrow. She relished it.

The arrow flew through the air, Hiei saw it coming and disappeared with a burst of speed. His sudden disappearance got the others on guard. Good thing too. Because Kurama saw the arrow and narrowly avoided getting hit by it. Yogosu saw this and knew it would mean trouble, she armed another arrow.

"You know I don't appreciate getting shot at." said a dark voice behind her.

Yogosu's eyes went wide with fear, she didn't need to know who was now behind her. She moved her eyes to see behind her.

Hiei swung his sword in a downward diagonal motion, "Aaaaaaaaah!" she screamed as the cold steel cut across her back, making a bad yet shallow cut. She also fell out of the tree. Her warm blood splashed on the ground, staining the white snow. Hiei jumped from the three and landed in front of her.

"Now, care to tell me what you thought you where going to accomplish by attacking me?" Hiei demanded.

Yogosu struggled to get up, clenching her fists, getting fist fulls of snow. "You demons, you're all alike, you're monsters." she replied, her voice filled with the pain she felt. Which was of several varieties. She was now, positioned on her hands and knees. Hiei, was losing his patience. "That does not answer my question." said Hiei, and he held his sword close to her, the blade inches away from her skin.

"You demons killed my family," she reached for one of the bead sets around her wrist. "but," Hiei raised an eyebrow, what was this girl.. "I do not intend to die here!" she finished as she flung the beads from her wrist, and they wrapped around his own. It was the same hand he held his sword in. Once the beads made contact, there was an immediate section of pain, and he dropped it. He also felt a paralyzing effect when the sensation of pain had worn off. Yogosu grabbed her bow and made a retreat.

Hiei in the mean time, slowly tried to reach for the beads to remove them.

"Hiei!" yelled Yusuke as he and the others ran up to him. He basically ignored them as he continued to try to reach for the beads, which was going very slowly. It almost felt like the time he burned his arm at the tournament. Kurama and Yusuke reached him first followed closely by Kuwabara. Kurama reached for the beads that were around Hiei's arm, but was detoured when they shocked him.

"Here allow me." said Yusuke.

He reached out and grabbed them and if they zapped him, he didn't show it. Though they seemed stubborn on coming off, he finally did it.

"You ok?" Yusuke asked.

"I'm fine detective." Hiei said snidely as he flexed his hand to try and get rid of the lingering numbness he felt.

"It was her." he said.

"Are you sure?" asked Yusuke.

"Yes, she fits the description Kuwabara gave."

Kuwabara blinked. 'Did he just use my name?'

The others took no notice. They just surveyed the area. It didn't take a genius to notice the blood everywhere.

"You cut her a little badly didn't you Hiei?" asked Kurama, as he looked the area over.

"Hn."

"You know you could get in trouble with Koenma for that." said Yusuke.

"Hey did you just use my name a moment ago?" asked Kuwabara.

"Hn, I don't know what your talking about." said Hiei as he walked away.

"Hey don't walk away from me shorty!" Yelled Kuwabara as he gave pursuit.

Yusuke only chuckled, but stayed where he was.

"Hey Kurama, do you think we should go after her?" His smile faded and he gazed at the trail of blood. Kurama was looking at the scene.

"While we would be able to catch her, It may be best if we wait a wile longer until we know for sure what we're dealing with. She was no amateur, Yusuke. Not to be able to take Hiei by surprise like that. I'll guarantee you Koenma is trying to find her file as we speck. So in time, we will know a little more. Besides, she's hurt. She could very well be more dangerous now then ever. It's unwise to back a wounded animal into a corner."

Kurama still had no idea how close his words were to the truth. And of course, neither did Yusuke. They just continued to look at the area.

"I guess you're right. But perhaps we should clean this spot up at least." said Yusuke as he clenched his fist. "A low power shot gun should do the trick."

Kurama nodded, then something caught his eye. He picked it up, it was a larger bead. It felt odd in his hand. Almost like a binding sensation. That meant,

"Yusuke wait!"

"Shot Gun!"

Too late, Yusuke unleashed the attack and they both got a unpleasant kick back. A strange energy filled the area and the two were thrown back a bit. Of course Hiei and Kuwabara felt something odd and headed back to where they left Yusuke and Kurama.

When they got there, Yusuke had been knocked on his butt, and Kurama thrown back a good 8, 13 feet.

"Ow, what happened?" asked Yusuke.

"That's what I was about to ask." said Kuwabara.

"There were large prayer beads scattered all around. They must have fallen off our attacker when Hiei attacked her. And the energy they had was released when you destroyed them Yusuke." Said Kurama in a very unhappy tone. And frankly no one could blame him. Kurama threw the one he held at Yusuke.

"See for yourself."

Yusuke got up and caught it. It did feel weird in his hand, but it didn't hurt him if that's what Kurama wanted him to notice. But it was clear that a lot of this energy suddenly resized would hurt. He looked up at Kurama and smiled vainly.

"Uh, Sorry?" he rubbed the back of his head in a gesture of his lack of judgment and to add to his apology.

Kurama sighed. "You're forgiven Yusuke."

The mighty Koenma here. Yogosu takes some time to recover before treading home, and the boys analyze their current situation. Hiei also points out a few key factors that might help them beat her. Heres hoping.

Next Time, in The Huntress,

Escape and Observations.

Well, this it. Once this is posted, That's it for two long weeks. The story that has the most reviews gets the first update when I get back. And I Will count how many. Also, I intend to work hard in my writing while I'm gone. Hay, that's what note books are for. So please don't let a lot of pen ink go to waste. Also, I'm sure I'm going to regret saying this, But If I have LOTS of reviews, it might mean a new story being put up from me to. I got a Metroid, and I gots a couple more Yu Yu's. If I have plenty of reviews, I just may post them for ya as a bonus reward. Well, see yea in Two weeks. Love ya.


	10. Escape and Observations

****

Hay ALL! That's right I'm back and The Huntress won for the first update upon my return by a land slide. This being one of my favorits, I have to say I'm pleased. So, lets thank my loyal reviewers.

Dragon and Sword master, Thanks for the review and understanding. Frankly I think it's one of the more reliable ways to do this.

Rurouni Saiyan, Two weeks gone and hears the update. Hope this makes you happy, It makes me happy.

Enusatsu-Kokoryu-Ha, Intersting name, dose it mean anything? And yes, each group is going to be ticked, but not going to be stupid and just charge in. But there will be indeed a few more encounters, and well, if I say anything else I'll spoil it.

Also, I'd like to thank Jeff for doing the proof reading once again. So with out fearther ado, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, But I do own Yogosu, so please don't steel her, if you wish to use her, ask, and I just might let yea. Let the story begin.

****

Chapter 10: Escape and Observations

Yogosu rested her head agents a tree. She was breathing heavily and had one hand resting on the tree, her other clenched in a fist over her heart. 'Curse him.' she thought. She looked back at the trail of blood she had left behind. 'Not good, How could I have been so careless?' she thought as she dropped to her knees. She pulled out her tracking stone given to her by her brother. Nothing, the stone remained its dull brown color. She then tried to stand, but fell back into the snow as she laid there for a short amount of time. The snow felt good against her back wound. For a time, she wished that she didn't have to move, but she knew that she had to treat the wound properly otherwise it would get infected. She forced herself into a vertical position and then looked at the large patch of crimson she had left in the snow. She drew an arrow and armed the bow. It hurt when she pulled back on the bow string, but she did it anyways, and fired. In a flash of light, the large patch of blood was gone, making her unable for Yusuke and the others to track her back to her home while she recovered.

The group returned to the ramin shop and to Kurama's dismay, the car was still parked across the street. So they went inside and headed to the back area.

"There was something odd about her." said Hiei, as he leaned against a wall like usual.

"Well duh, she hunts demons for a living." said Kuwabara.

"That's not what I meant fool. There's something else about her, her energy was in a flux. She's not entirely what she seems, but I just can't place it."

"HA! Looks like you don't know everything after all!"

"How about I pull out your precious little voice box?"

"Kuwabara, Hiei, will you two stop acting like children for one moment and help us out?" interrupted an irate Yusuke.

Kuwabara turned his back to Hiei and crossed his arms."Fine, but he started it."

Kurama and Yusuke sighed. From what they observed, it was the other way around, but decided not to say anything so that the oaf didn't become a problem, especially since they had bigger fish to fry.

"I'm going to report this to Koenma. Then I think I will be heading home. Let's meet again tomorrow at the park." said Kurama after a few moments.

"Right. How's three o'clock sound?" added Yusuke.

"Fine." the others chimed in, not in the least bit enthusiastic. With that, each one left the store.

****

Boton hear, well we can't have one of our team members being fallowed now can we? SO While I try to fix this, we get another look at Yogosu and the insadent that drove her to hate demons as she dose.

Next time in

The Huntress,

Tending wounds.

Funny, I thought that I had made this chapter longer that it atually is. Oh well. A dragons Wrath is next in line for an update so keep you eyes peeled on that one. But I I get meany reviews on this one, it will get a fast update. So Review!.


	11. Tending wounds

****

ShadowFox777: Yes! Ladies and germs! The Huntress is back in business! I've been able to Fix it up so I like it again, and hear you go. One newly revised, awesome chapter. At least, I hope it's awesome.

Chapter 11. Tending Wounds.

Kurama returned from the human world and gave Koenma the group's findings. Koenma was more than skeptical, but he said that he'd look into it. Kurama sighed heavily as he turned around and left in a hurry to get back to the human world for personal reasons. Koenma was so irrational at times, and whenever you actually needed his help, he was never fast enough, or no help at all, which bugged Kurama to no ends. He was so deep in these thoughts of his that he almost didn't notice that his 'bodyguards' had once again found him. He looked over his shoulder to see a car slowly moving up.

'It seems they finally found me.' Kurama thought to himself. Then the Yoko in him got the better of him as he smiled a devilish smile and thought, 'Might as well have some fun.' Kurama then preformed a back flip leaping in to the air just over the car that promptly slammed on its brakes, which made the car leave black and smoking tire marks on the asphalt as the people driving the car looked up through the windows.

"What the Hell?!" one of the cops exclaimed/asked throwing a curse in there at the same time. Shuichi had just disappeared, again!  
"How the heck did that kid do that?"

"Shouldn't he have come down by now?"

Kurama smirked. He was on a street lamp just above the car and listening to ever word. 'Far be it for me to disappoint them.' He thought to himself as he jumped down and crashed the motor in, rendering the car useless.

Suddenly there was a loud thud drawing the police's attention to the front of the car. Kurama was facing them with a smirk on his face.

"If you can't follow that simple maneuver, then I suggest you no longer bother trying to follow me." Kurama said as he then leapt off the car hood and once again seemed to disappear, which left the cops scratching their heads in confusion. Kurama however, was watching from the top of some buildings. Perhaps it was not the best of his ideas to do that, but what was done was done. So, he headed for home. It wasn't much longer till he got home. His mother was speaking with a young girl.  
"Oh Shuichi, you're back." said Shori. The girl turned around. Kurama was indeed surprised by who he saw.  
"Bo, Botan?"

Yogosu finished tying the last of the bandages she needed to cover her wounds as she looked up, she saw her reflection staring back at her and she was disgusted at what she saw. The look of her face, her true face, without the beads that hid her face; the face that brought back so many terrible memories, the memories that she tried so hard to suppress into the back of her memory so that only her subconscious could reach it, the attack that killed her family. She had made an unpleasant discovery. She had met her father.(Flash Back)He was choking her with one hand. Holding her off the ground by his thoughts. Her hands clenched the Black Panther demon's wrist as she tried to get her nails under the skin of him. Her mother was not far off being beaten by some of the other demons. Her sister was lying motionless on the other end of the room. For all she knew she was already dead. Yogosu did have one weapon at her disposal. She used the power of her prayer beads and shocked him.  
"RAAOOR! You little…" He brought her closer to his face, and paused as he sniffed her.  
"Wait a minute…" His eyes narrowed in hate and he threw her across the room and turned his attention to her mother.

"So, you survived our last encounter…" He said as he walked toward her, slowly, gazing down at her, stalking her like she was prey to them. The other cat demons had backed off and surrounded her now defenseless mother so that she could not escape their merciless leader. "Well, this time, I shall make sure you do not survive this attack wench." He then raised his claw and launched an attack at her. Her mother hardly even had time to scream her blood that splattered everywhere.

"NOOOOOOO!!" Yogosu screamed at the top of her lungs, tears streaming from her hazel eyes.

The Black Panther demon then turned to her.

"And you, the unwanted spawn of my blood,"

Yogosu felt her eyes grow wide."I shall kill you myself."

Yogosu felt her heart pounding in her chest, her blood racing with anger, as her father launched a claw attack at her.  
The next thing that she knew, she awoke after what could have been hours later. Her prayer beads were scattered all around the room and blood was pooling from her weakening body in rivers. She saw some of her beads just a few inches away. Weakly, she reached out, and grabbed them with her bloody hand, which was when she started to lose consciousness once again, but before she did drift off to a dreamless slumber, She heard a man's voice in the far distance.

"Hey! I think we've got a live one over hear!"

(End Flashback.)

Yogosu stared in anger at the reflection that stared back at her with the same furious stare. In anger, she grabbed the near-by med kit, and hurled it at the mirror. It struck and shattered the glass, it fell all over the dresser. She turned away from the mirror and grabbed her clothes and beads. She would have to get ready for the weekend. For Tomorrow, she was going to hunt. 


	12. Attack

****

Chapter 12

Attack

Boton had worked a miracle. In short, no more worrying about being fallowed. A little memory wipe hear and there works wonders. Also, as for any record, well, lets just say, What files? The Spirit Detectives where now doing a patrol around the city. Trying to find the one who wanted two of there team members heads on a platter.

"It just doesn't make any sense. We should be able to at least SENCE her energy." Yusuke wined. Well, sort of wined.

"Perhaps she's so weak, we can't pick up her spirit energy." Hiei said shortly. His time was being wasted on this little HUNT.

"If that was so, Koenma would not have us taking such precautions such as strength in numbers." Kurama said putting in his two cents worth. With, was normally worth much more.

"Hn."

"Perhaps she has constructed some type of barrier so to hide it."

They walked though the snow in silence. Keeping there senses at there peak. To any one else, it looked like just a bunch of friends hanging out together walking along the street. Simply enjoying each other's company. True friendship. And, that had had, no doubt. Except for the fat that there eyes scanned the aria as they walked.

"Perhaps we should ignore Koenma and split up." said Yusuke. "We could cover more ground that way. Besides, it wouldn't be the first time we didn't fallow his orders."

"For once, I think the Detective-" Hiei stopped mid sentence then did his disappearing act. His sudden disappearance got the other's on high alert, but too late. An arrow hit the ground, but tied to it was some kind of sack. It exploded and a fine powder filled the aria. There was a lot of coughing before to of the group fell unconscious.

Yogosu stood on a tree limb only feet away. In stance for a freshly shot arrow. As predicted, the Short demon avoided the attack, now, lets see if the rest of his actions where just as predicable. She sensed his energy appear behind her, and she dropped reaching forward and grabbing the next branch, then swinging her self over, then landing on top of the branch, all as a Sharp sword missed her by mere inches.

"So, it appears you have SOME Skill after all."

Yogosu turned to face the demon.

"Your very perceptive." She said with a grin to mach Hiei's own.

"I warned you once, I don't like it when people try to kill me. Or my allies for that matter. But, seeing as you tried again, I guess you don't mind dying." He took his fighting stance. Placing his sword at a angle in front of him. It looked like he was actually going to get a fight this time.

She, reached in to a bag she was carrying with her.

"I have no plans on dying just yet demon. I'm ready for you this time."

"Hn, we'll see."

With that, Hiei made the fist move. Charging at her at full speed. He wanted to end this with one stroke. Then, the unthinkable happened, for a brief moment, she was able to match his speed, jumping to the side, and forward, avoiding his attack.

'Impossible!' he thought as Yogosu pulled out a long string of prayer beads and cracked it like a whip and wrapped it around Hiei's sword arm. The sudden halt jerking him back hard, with the pain being jolted though his arm.

'Not again' he thought.

He dropped his katana, but managed to plant his feet on a branch and turned pulling back his arm, as Yogosu tugged on the other end.

"Not bad am I?" she said with a grin.

Hiei glared at her, his red eyes locking with her Hazel ones. Then he saw it, as determined as they where, they also looked tiered. Most likely from the speed stunt.

"It seems your not. But your clearly not used to moving at MY speed. I doubt you could do it again." He gritted his teeth and charged at her again at tops speed, ignoring the minor pain. The next thing Yogosu knew, Hiei had punched her right in the face, and she lost her balance and fell. Hiei was right. She could not avoid another blow at that speed. Now, Hiei was standing on the branch she was once standing on, and she was hanging from the string of beads, that was still warped around it's victim. She looked up with a fiery gaze. She would NOT lose this one.

Hiei grinned and looked t his arm. The beads had a good hold, and had been endowed to hold on. He's have to find a way to destroy them. He called on the darkness Flame. The beads began to glow, trying to do there job, but the back flames slowly began to seep though.

"HAY!"

Hiei felt a hard kick in his back, throwing him forward this time, only he managed to land on the next branch over. While The huntress landed back on Her perch.

"Remember me?" He said, holding up her end of the strand.

Hiei cursed himself for letting down his guard so easily.

"How could I forget a nuisance like you?" He retorted.

"My so rude." Yogosu replied before jumping at him this time attacking with an aerial kick. Hiei of coarse easily avoided this and the two began a sparing mach of hand to hand among the branches of the tree. Had it not been so cold out, there might have been quite the crowd gathering right now to see it. Black fames continued to eat away at the beads around Hiei's right arm.

"No much time left. I didn't expect he could use the darkness. I'll have to move now.'

"Oh, and what move would that be?" Hiei asked as he punched and she blocked, then, both arms where pressed against each other, like locked swords.

"Mind reader." She said like it was poison.

"You are very perceptive." Hiei replied using the same tone for the phrase Yogosu her self had used when she said it earlier.

"And my move, is THIS!"

With lighting quick reflexes she pulled out a short dagger and drove it in to Hiei's chest, just to the left of his heart. The two fell to the ground with Yogosu on top. Yogosu sat up, lucky the demon broke her fall. The demon stirred and sat up a bit himself.

"It will take more-" His eyes when wide as though in sudden intense pain. He looked at her with these eyes.

"You, what have,… you…" He then collapsed on the snow covered around. His eyes closed. Crimson leaking from his wound.

Yogosu got to her feet, breathing heavily, and waling over and picking up her bow and quiver of arrows.

"My job." She replied to the motionless demon as she walked to the group to take care of one more.

Kuwabara groaned. He was awake sure, but he couldn't move. He was stuck in a position where he was on his hands and knees. Urameshi was out, and so was Kurama. Not Good. If the Huntress found them now. The sound of crunching snow made him turn his head to the sound to see her approaching. Looking none to happy.

'Oh no.' She gave Kuwabara a single look, then turned to Uramashi, and frowned.

'He shouldn't be out..' She walked over to him and knelt down next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Kuwabara watched her with dangerous eyes. Is she found about Urameshi, she might go after him as well. She only got back up.

"He should recover in an hour or so." She said. Then, turned her attention to the red head. And drew an arrow from her quiver.

"What are you doing?" Kuwabara demanded.

She armed the bow, and pulled the string back. Never letting her eyes leave the demon lying on the ground in front of her. He didn't look at all threatening lying on the ground like that. So peaceful. Then again, some of the most dangerous things looked harmless in there sleep. It was better this way. This way, he wouldn't feel a thing. Unlike his friend.

"Killing a demon."


	13. Good luck, Bad luck

****

ShadowFox777: Hey guys! I'm so glad you enjoyed the last chapter. And I'm glad I decided to rewrite this, I'm rather proud of how this chapter turned out. Also, I'll be going on a little trip for the next to weeks, where I'll have no access to a computer. So, I would feel bad if I didn't update as many of my stories as possible. So, hear it is. The next chappie. Hope you like. And, please, feel free to leave a review when your done.

Chapter 13

Good luck, Bad luck

He wasn't sure how, But some how, Kuwabara found the strength and ability to move, and garbed Yogosu's pant leg.

"No! I won't let you. Kurama, is my friend."

Yogosu looked down at him in surprise, and her bow sting loosened.

"You, a human, would plead for a demons life?" No drought, his words had caught her off guard. Her voice remained firm, but the firm tone could not hide the surprise she felt by his words.

"Yes, yes I would." Kuwabara answered. Determination in his eyes. Kurama was his friend, and he would do anything to protect his friends. But, he could barely move, And, he never fought girls. But, even if she wasn't a girl, how could he even think of putting up a fight if he could barley move?

Yogosu's Hazel eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Why?"

Now it was Kuwabara's turn to be surprised.

"I already told you, He's my friend."

"How do you know it's not deception?" She asked, lowing her weapon and turning fully to him. He now had her full attention.

"Because I know. We've fought together, won battles, lost battles, he even trained me a bit to be a better fighter. We have been a team for years now. Sure he may be a demon, but, we've been though to much together. He's even saved my life a few times. Only a true friend would do that." There, if she didn't get all she needed from that answer to know he spoke the truth, then there would be no hope left in reasoning with her. Kuwabara even maintained eye contact though his whole speech. Oh please, let her be reasonable.

Yogosu was silent for a long time. The wind blowing what few hair strands where free to be played with. When her vision shifted back toward the unconscious demon, Kuwabara felt his heart jump in to his throat.

'She's gonna kill him anyway!' his mind screamed.

But, she made no other movements.

'Could this demon's heart have really been softened that much?' she wondered. Her mother, had told a few stories about such cases. But, in her own hatred and pain from the event months ago, she had forgotten them. There was even one story, where a demon actually worked with her family, though, this was kept secret from the elders.

She closed her eyes. She had a feeling she would regret her next decision.

"Very well. I shall spare his life, for you sake, Kuwabara. Your words, and eyes do not betray you. And I can sense your pure soul."

Kuwabara sighed with relief.

"But."

Kuwabara stiffened. Oh great a catch. There was always a catch. For once, couldn't there be one thing, just one little thing with out a catch?

"If he crosses my path, or gets to close, or slips up just ONCE, I will kill him. That's a promise." She glared at Kuwabara with a fire that matched the treat of her promise.

"Let him know that."

Kuwabara nodded.

"Yea, I'll tell them."

Just great with their luck, they would run in to her after a demon convict, take him down together then she would turn around and shoot Kurama and Hiei. Wait, HIEI!

Yogosu had already begun to leave.

"Wait, where is Hiei!" Kuwabara called after her. She stopped and turned. Her eyes remaining cold.

"The short fire demon with the three eyes? He's dead, or dying."

She then turned and left. So many things now weighing on her mind. Kuwabara however, suddenly felt like his whole body turned to stone. Did she just say, she killed Hiei? The shrimp? No, that was, oh please let that be a lie. Sure, they had there arguments, but the shrimp could be handy. And, he wasn't, that bad. And as much as he hated to admit it, Yukina seemed to like him. As a friend of course. She was his girl.

'Oh snap out of it Kuwabara, this is no time to think of that stuff, ' He began to force his body to move. Damn, it felt so stiff. 'You've got to get the others up and moving. We've got to find the shrimp.' He put his hand on Kurama's shoulder and shook him.

"Come on Kurama, wake up. Please."

It took about five minutes of this before Kurama's eyes finally opened.

"Oh finally. Kurama, we got to, uh Kurama?" Kuwabara looked at the fox demon. Though his eyes where open, it seemed that his mind was else where. He had this vacant look in his eyes. Or maybe he was still drossy. Oh please let it be just drowsy. He wasn't sure of a lot of things in his life, but right now, he was positive that they needed Kurama's smarts. Kurama laid there quietly. His breathing slow, yet steady. He blinked a few times. He turned his head a bit. Only to see Kuwabara. Kuwabara seemed happy by the slight movement. He was talking. But, he couldn't quite make out his words. For some reason, his hearing was all, well, like his head, muddled. With what clarity he had, he supposed he should be grateful for the numbness while he had it. Once it wore off, he would have one hell of a headache. Then, he felt it, coldness right up agents his face. That's right, he was lying on top of a blanket of snow. There was arrow, then, that cloud. But, what happened after that? He looked up at Kuwabara again. Now thinking a bit more clearly.

"k, k," Was all Kurama could get out. It was almost like his voice was stolen. Kuwabara got that worried look again and started asking what was the matter. Kurama took a beep breath, and thought. He couldn't talk, he body still felt mostly numb, and almost as if it was bound by an unseen force, Alright. There was a plant who's spores could counter the effects he felt, if, the source was what he thought it was. Somewhere near buy, he heard Yusuke groan and mutter something about a five alarm hangover. Then

"Hey, why the hell is it so hard to move?"

Kurama was now searching his memory, which was gong slower than it normal would have. Did he have the right plant on him? Yes, yes he did.

Kuwabara and Yusuke where fighting a pointless argument again when they stopped.

"Hay, Urameshi, you smell something?"

"Yea, what ever it is, it's kinda strong." Yusuke then sat up. Then looked at his hands happily. "Hey, I can move again!" He moved his arms in a very Yusuke like fashion as he said this, in pure relief.

"Yes, It is a relief to be able to do so. And an even larger one to be alive."

Kuwabara and Yusuke turned when Kurama spoke, to see him getting off the ground, and dusting the now off himself. In his bright red hair, was a flower, green, with red, and yellow with in the red stripe going though the center of each petal.

"I assume I owe you my life Kuwabara. There is no way a Hunter would have just wasted a chance to so easily kill her prey."

Yusuke looked dumb struck and looked toward Kuwabara. Who looked equally dumb struck. Probably suppressed that Kurama could put two and two together so quickly. He flower began to shrink back in to Kurama's hair, now having served it's purpose.

"Yea, I talked her out of it, and! Oh crap, We still have to find Hiei!"

"Hiei?" Kurama and Yusuke said in unison turning to Kuwabara who jumped up from the ground.

"Yea, that girl said she killed him!" not even bothering to dust himself off, he headed in the last place he sensed Hiei's spirit energy. Kurama fallowed. Then shortly buy Yusuke, who did take a second to dust the snow of his pants, then ran after them.

It wasn't a pretty sight. He really did look dead. Still on the ground, knife in his chest, and the soft white blanket now stained crimson red. Kuwabara was like oh no! And Kurama was at his side in a heart beat. (No pun intended.) Kurama first held his and over Hiei, sensing for life force. He found some.

"Hiei's still alive!"

"Great! Now what do we do?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama looked at Hiei. Something had to be binding him. And, it wasn't hard to figure out what. With out touching the dagger, she got as good of a look at it as he could. It looked normal enough from what he could see, which wasn't much. The dagger was in deep. Just missing his heart. Or demon core. However one looks at it. But, if the blade was curved in anyway, taking it out could do more harm then good. But, if it wasn't removed… Hiei would probably be stuck hear, though, he doubted the blade was long enough to go all the way though.

"Well?" Yusuke asked.

"There is no telling if the blade is safe to remove. From what I can see, it LOOKS normal enough. But, I can't see enough to really be sure." Kurama said.

He paused for a moment, then reached out to the dagger, as his fingers gently brushed the knife, he got a small shock, causing him to pull his hand back.

"And, it seems it doesn't make much of a difference either." Kurama looked to the other two. We should get him to Genkai's temple. This is no place to try anything 'surgical'"

The others nodded in agreement. Kurama sat Hiei up. As expected, the dagger didn't pierce though the other side of his body. But, he blood began to flow freely from the wound again. Kurama tore off one of his sleeves and wrapped it around the knife to try and stave the blood flow. Then, he picked up Hiei and then began to run in the direction they needed to go. The other two, fallowed closely behind. No telling how much blood was lost, or how long Hiei had left. They needed to get to Genkai as fast as they could, And with luck Yukina would be there to, and she could heal him. But, would they get there in time?

'Please Hiei, hang on.'


	14. Genkai's adivce

**Oh boy, did that take a while. Sorry guys, got caught up in a Veerry busy school semester. But, It's out for now, so for a time, I'm all yours! When, I'm not working. Anyway, enough yammering. Lets get to the long awaited next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Oh, and Please review when your done. Arigato! **

**Chapter 14**

**Genkai's wise advice.**

Genkai looked over the dagger that was embedded in in the chest of the fire demon which lay unconscious on her temple floor. She looked up at the worried team of detectives.

"You have been messing with a priestess. And an expert at the old demon exterminating arts at that." She scolded. Then added under her breath, "Idiots."

"yea well, She started it. But, enough of that. It's take way more than a knife in the chest to knock out Hiei. What's wrong with him? And more importantly, can you help him?" said Yusuke. Lacking patents as always.

"Well, for starters, he's out, because of a sacred seal that this dagger has been blessed with. A sealing seal to be more precise. In addition to that, it seems the dagger seems to be sapping up his demonic energy. To be blunt, if it finishes it's task, he'll be no more threaten than a normal human being." as she said This, Genkai undid Hiei's head band, and pried open the Jagan like it was any other eye and look into it. Then, did the same to shi left eye.

"Can it be reversed?" Kurama asked. If not, well, lets just say, quite upset, would be the understatement of the universe, and anything higher, would be only half way to describing how angry Hiei would be when he woke up, and found out all his demon powers had been taken away.

"Fortunately, in theory, just removing the dagger before it has a chance to complete it's task, will reverse it's effect. In theory anyway."

"Ok, fine, how do we remove the dagger?" asked Yusuke.

At this Genkai looked right at him.

"It's simple really."

She grabbed the hilt of the dagger, and after a brief moment, pulled it out with so much force that even Hiei's unconscious form gave a small jolt. (Had he been awake, hat might not have happened)

"Like that."

The group couldn't help but flinch. But yet in her hand, though covered with blood, was the dagger. Not jagged or curved edge. Just a plane simple dagger.

"But, how did you know that thing was safe to pull out?" asked Yusuke.

"Yea, how did you know that it wasn't jagged or something Like Kurama said?" added Kuwabara.

"I didn't." replied Genkai.

"What?" said Yusuke and Kuwabara simultaneously.

"I didn't. But Psychopath hear is a demon, and I assure you, he would have been just fine. It only would have taken him a little more time to heal, that's all."

As she said this, Hiei began to stir, and, his eyes bolted open as she finished. He jerked in to an upright position.  
"That wench, I'll KILL her!"

Only, lingering pain from his bleeding shoulder, a strange loss of energy, and (Mainly) Kurama holding him kept him from getting up to his feet, and bolting out that door to make good on his threat.

"Calm your self Hiei." said Kurama as he reached for a near by cloth, and applied pressure to the wound in Hiei's shoulder. Hiei snarled and grabbing the cloth, pushed Kurama away and applied the pressure himself.

"Back off, I don't need any help from any of you."

It was then, that he felt his body shudder involuntarily.

'Damn it, what did she do to me?'

He caught the others staring at him.

"What are you starring at!" He snapped. At this, they wisely turned there attention else where.

"Calm your self. And, you should be grateful that some one had the brains to restrain you. It would be unwise for you to pursue that girl right now."

Hiei's response was a mere glare, Even his Jajan glowed faintly red. But, for some odd reason, Genkai only smiled lightly. Apparently satisfied with something. But, her mild grin only served to irritate Hiei more. But, Kurama of course, took note of every silent exchange.

"Genkai?"

"Good, your powers are still intact. Though, not at full as I hoped. It only means you'll have to recover them. It should be no different than if you used the Darkness flame." Genkai said to Hiei. And, answering Kurama's unasked question at the same time.

"What are you blabbering about Old hag?" Hiei asked.

Genkai picked up yet another cloth and wiped the dagger then presented it to Hiei.

"Hear, take a look. And don't worry about the seals, I've already deactivate them. It's harmless now."

Hiei took the dagger from her and looked it over. On the blade where two runes. One on each side. Or, seals rather. They had been carved in to the small blade.

"And these are?"

"Seals. One, to render a demon dormant. Binding his body and powers. The other, for stripping the powers away."

"What?" Hiei said anger tight in his voice. She did not just say what he thought she did.

"Basically she was turning you in to a human. Of sorts." Genkai said strait out flatly. "Probably as a back up in case she couldn't get back to kill you later."

"I'll Kill her!" Hiei said, this time, bolting to his feet, Well intent on taking down this huntress despite the weakness he felt. Besides, the old hag said he would recover. This was of course cut short, by this time not just Kurama but Yusuke as well, restraining him. The bloody cloth that had been pressed to Hiei's wound dropped and forgotten.

"Let me go! No one tries to make a human out of me!"

"Oh come on, Like you could DO anything to her Right NOW anyway!"

"Yusuke's right, be reasonable Hiei!"

"Idiot." Genkai was in front of them like lighting and gave Hiei a good kick in the gut, tearing the weakened demon from the grasp of his, friends ( not that Hiei would ever admit it,) and sending him across the room.

"Genkai, I have to say that was a bit-"  
"Can it Fox boy." said Genkai as she took six pieces of paper from her pocket and quickly scribed down a symbol on each. She handed them To Kuwabara.

"Place one on every wall and the ceiling of this room. And you two, " She said turning from Kuwabara who went right to work, and facing Kurama and Yusuke, who where now by the side of there down friend. Who basically shoved them away. Genkai picked up some bandages.  
"Hold him still."

When Genkai got like this, there was no questioning her, you only obeyed.

"Old fool, I don't need your help." Said Hiei defiantly as he struggled to get free from his, so called friends grasps as they held his arms to the side, so Genkai could work with the bandaging of his shoulder.

"It's always the same with you Hiei. You only allow one person to heal your injuries, but unfortunately, she's not hear. And you refuse any and all other help. Well, listen up idiot, you do need it some times, and weather you want it or not. And right now, is one of those times." She said. Finishing her work, and pulling the bandages Nice, and, Tight.

"You have allies. Allies who like to call themselves your friends. Now, your up agents some one educated in some of the most effective demon hunting and killing arts. Kurama and Hiei, you Must be extra careful. And it wouldn't kill you to be on guard just a bit either Dimwit."

Yusuke stiffened.  
"Uh, yes mam."

Genkai turned back to Hiei.

"Now, I've had Kuwabara place special seals around this room. They will keep you from going anywhere. I've made them just for you. However, you can destroy them. But Only, when you've recovered enough energy. Your free to go once you can."

If looks could kill, Genkai surly would have been dead 80 times over by now. The others only about 10. But, he just seethed on his anger, and quietly picked up his had band and put it back on. The old Hag, was Not, going to get away with this.

Genkai got up to leave.

"Yusuke, I'd like a word with you."

"Huh? Oh sure."

He too got up and left the room.

"So uh, what you gonna do now Hiei?" asked Kuwabara.

Hiei just sat up a bit more, then leaned agents the wall.

"You heard the old hag. Apparently, I'm not going anywhere, until I can break theses damn seals. So, I'm going to wait for my energy to build back up so I can do that. And perhaps fry your brain while I'm at it."

"Hay! I dare you say that again you mouse!"

"So, what is it Genkai?" Yusuke asked once the old woman had stopped walking.

"You know, you showed good judgment in brining him to be. It's always best to see if such seals can be deactivated before their removed. Some times they are like some traps, that can do more harm when removed."

"Yea, Kurama's idea. But, there's something else isn't there?"

"Of course dimwit. Now, tell me, do you know who your attacker is?"

"Some girl name Yogosu. At least, that's what Kuwabara said."

"Yogosu huh?"

"What? You know her?"

"I've heard of her. Though I've never met her. Be careful Yusuke, she has an understandable hatred toward demons. But, she is also not all she appears to be."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yusuke asked.

"You'll find out, soon enough. That is, if we're talking about the same girl." As Genkai said this though, she had a very good hunch, that they where. She was also well aware the look her apprentice was giving her behind her back. The look that said "I know your hiding something from me." But still all the same Promises are Meant to be kept.


End file.
